ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zhayolm Remnants/Boss Walkthrough
Discord seems to be stunnable, based on the salvage article. Wouldnt it be better to use a similar strategy for the boss as bhaflau, and just have people stun discord? (That is, if you trust your stunners well enough :) ) Tahngarthor 20:31, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Guide recommends 13 people? Who the heck wrote this nonsense? 6 people, 8 tops are needed for this boss. Anything more and you are possibly MPKing your group assuming you even make it to the boss. This is just insanity. I can't imagine it even being possible to reach the boss with more than 9. You only get guaranteed drops on the 2nd floor for 8 people for crying outloud. I'm guessing the nutball that wrote this had lost repeatedly to this and decided that the only way to do it was to add more people and they couldn't find more to even test this crazy theory out. Either that, or I'm missing something. 13 people to lot on 2 drops on a boss only run... I'm just stunned. I clicked this guide to see if there were any little tips or something that I might not be aware of. Instead, all I see is this death trap. If anyone mages to do this guy with 13+ people, please send me a screenshot >.>; I'd just be happy seeing 13 people get to the 7th floor and not all be naked.--Ami 21:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Did this boss last night with 6 people and no stunner. Discoid was only an issue when people were not standing in the right spots. We had 7 (carby) to split the damage and Shellra5. Mages had stonekin also. Personally, when everyone was hit, Discoid barely broke my stoneskin so it wasn't an issue. We even survived the first one when only myself and the 2 melees got hit and split it 3 ways (I only lived because of stoneskin). This was our first try at this boss, and I have to say it was not nearly as scary as I would have thought from reading the strats. I will say this in defense of the 12+ party though. As long as you split up on F1 and F2 to farm faster, it should allow time to reach the boss. We have done the run with 12 before and failed due to not being organized on F6 and wiping to the gears. While I like the 6 person run better, I think the 12 person run is doable (and at the time it was the way "everyone" said it "had" to be done). Just have to remember that not everyone needs to be fully unlocked and especially on F3 TH affects HP/MP drops. I do agree that 2 drops for 12 people is an issue though. I have done write ups of our salvage work on my wiki page if people are interested. People with a lot of experience won't be helped I would say, but anyone looking to start up a group, might find some interesting information on the various runs. ShadowKatze 16:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I have to fully agree with Ami. This is nonsense and being the first guide on wiki, deserves a section for an 6-8man. --Pyerzuka 07:34, December 16, 2009 (UTC)